


Ignorance Is NOT Bliss

by Lost_Happiness



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Cheating, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Implied/Referenced Cheating, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Langst, M/M, Marriage, Not A Happy Ending, pre-divorce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 12:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12748437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_Happiness/pseuds/Lost_Happiness
Summary: He didn’t want to accept that his marriage is coming to an end. He wanted it to last as promised.Too bad his wish wasn't heard.





	Ignorance Is NOT Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to this while reading: [ It Took Me By Surprise| Male Version ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p1wYQ7cztJU)
> 
> Might help set the mood a little since it was partly inspired by it.
> 
> I love Langst fics and have a bunch of prompts stored waiting to be completed.

Lance woke to the sound of the door being unlocked late at night, again. Lance knew it had to end, it had gone on far too long to be ignored. In the past, whenever Lance heard the door being unlocked late at night, he didn’t think much. However, it started becoming frequent and soon, it was almost a daily thing to wake up to. He didn’t want to accept that his marriage is coming to an end. He wanted it to last as promised. He didn’t want to acknowledge that their marriage is falling apart every single day when Shiro leaves in the morning and comes back late into the night.

Lance wanted to hold onto this thread of hope that Shiro still loves him, but he knew it was just ignorance. He knew their marriage already died when Shiro had stopped being there to him. Shiro doesn't talk to him like he used to anymore, he knew Shiro love someone else. Lance heard Shiro whispered endearments on the phone when he thought Lance was out of range. Lance saw him smile and laughed, like the person on the phone was the one who gave him the greatest joy in life, whenever he was on the phone.

Now, Lance tends to avoid Shiro when he is on the phone. Knowing that Shiro’s happiness isn't his cause, to see Shiro smiling, and hearing his laughter makes it difficult to accept that a happy ending would happen. They had stopped giving each other kisses and at night, they went to their separate sides on the bed in silence.

Lance decided enough was enough. Lance got up and started walking out to the living room to confront Shiro. There standing in the middle of the room was Shiro in a state of disarray. His clothes and hair were disheveled, Lance could hear Shiro’s heavy breathing. Lance shut his eyes and started taking deep breaths, “tell me the truth, Shiro.” Lance opened his eyes to look at Shiro somberly.

“You don’t love me any more right?”

Shiro’s eyes widen, “w-what do you mean?” Shiro gave a wry smile to Lance. Lance saw his hesitation and knew it was now or never, he doesn't want to continue this lie anymore. Lance laughed bitterly, glaring at him.

“I know you are cheating on me!”

It took Shiro by surprise, the hatred in his eyes. Shiro realized he pushed Lance as far as he could go. Lance said nothing to let him know and now he had acted out. Shiro realized that it was his fault and now Lance hates him. The years of love between them, it seemingly disappeared when he met Matt again. They were childhood friends that lost contact when Matt’s family moved out to another place. Shiro met Matt when he transferred in from his previous workplace. They rekindled their friendship in between breaks and after work, it also sparked their mutual crushes from their childhood together.

Shiro fell hard for them and soon he forgot about his marriage with Lance. Shiro started doing things that he and Lance used to do together when they were still in their newlywed phase. He knew he would regret it later on but when he was with them, everything fades away like a blissful life. Shiro knew the love he had for Lance wasn’t there anymore, he thought he could start a new life with someone he loved even more than Lance.

What he didn't consider was that this would hurt Lance, he was still in a marriage with him after all. Shiro’s right cheek flared with pain from Lance’s slap, brought him out of his thoughts to see Lance weeping, “Get out! Go to that home wrecker’s house or anywhere else. Just leave this place! You can take your stuff back another time, I just don't want to see your face.”

Shiro couldn’t put in a word as Lance broke down, even more, sitting on the floor of their living room. Shiro left the place as requested, taking nothing but what he came back home with, out of the place. Shiro walked till he reached Matt’s place, that night he cried into Matt’s arm with soft whispers of love from Matt.

As Shiro slept in the arms of Matt, tired but warm from Matt. Lance, on the other hand, was alone in the house embraced by the cold as he cried on. His heart broken by someone he loved, he fell deeper down until he passed out from crying.


End file.
